


Once Upon a Time... Личный бес

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dark, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash, Mystic, Rating: NC17, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, если два человека видят один и тот же сон — но по разные стороны стекла…</p>
<p>Для настроения:<br/>http://zaycev.net/pages/18/1854.shtml</p>
<p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Личный бес

Что хорошего может сулить ранее мартовское утро? Да ничего.  
Покрытые мокрой грязью булыжники мостовой, пронзительные вопли торговок с рынка, будто разносящие по всей округе не только малоприятные звуки, но и рыбную вонь, горожане, отступающие с мостовой, пропуская двух всадников, жмущиеся к стенам домов, смыкающих крыши где-то над головой и не пропускающих даже той малости солнца, что могла бы пробиться сквозь серую хмарь… Выбраться бы отсюда поскорее…  
Но и за воротами городка не лучше. Зелени на полях еще нет, голоствольные посадки садов да густой туман, от которого ткань плаща пропитывается влагой и давит на плечи броней, и так везде, будь то Масси или Орсе, Дурдан или Галлардон, прóклятые весны в этой стране…

— А мне понравилось в Дурдане, Ваше преподобие.  
— Я твоего мнения не спрашивал, но раз уж заговорил: что ж тебе там приглянулось?  
— Церковь Сен-Жермен красивая… А замок неказист.  
Рауль Бри улыбается ехидно. И даже не будь на нем капюшона, скрывающего пол-лица, улыбался бы так же.  
— Королеве Жанне впору был, а тебе неказист? *  
Паскаль толкает лошадь коленом, тянет повод, чтобы шла чуть поодаль от хозяйского коня, ежели его преподобие изволит язвить, значит, держись подальше.  
— Что молчишь? — монах откидывает капюшон, открывая густые светлые волосы до плеч.  
Слуга вздыхает, вот и пойми, что хозяин — лицо духовное, коли одежду носит мирскую, тонзуры не стрижет, и вообще на воина смахивает куда больше, чем многие знатные господа.  
— Простите, Ваше преподобие, это я по глупости своей…  
— Это точно.  
И снова едут молча. И слава Богу, думает Паскаль, кто его знает, преподобие это, много дней уже мрачный и злой, прям от самой столицы, какие блохи его покусали? И отравиться ведь не побоялись…

Рауль искоса смотрит на слугу, отъехавшего подальше, на язык сползает очередная колкость, но слова на этого увальня тратить жаль, а через несколько минут он и вовсе забывает о нем. Рослый серый жеребец, чувствуя, что поводья наброшены на луку, идет ровной мелкой рысью, дорога до самого Контенвиля прямая, и всадник погружается в размышления.  
Почему-то весной, когда природа вот-вот проснется, меланхолия донимает его чаще всего. Вон, даже духовник его собственный, брат по ордену, перед отъездом спросил, не мучает ли что душу брата Рауля? Не хочет ли исповедью облегчить ее? Да не хочет он ни черта! Разве чтобы перестал сниться ему один и тот же сон, мучающий с ранней юности… А если честно, да хочет ли?

***

Впервые он увидел его почти сразу, как был отдан в обитель. Лежавший в маленькой келье на скудной соломенной подстилке, Рауль сначала подумал, что это ветер воет, тихо так, тонко и очень жалобно… Но ветер слов не говорит, а слова были… Будто рядом совсем кто-то плачет и просит сквозь слезы:  
— Холодно… так холодно… Пусти меня, пусти к себе, замерзну я тут… Пустии… Согрей…  
И до того вдруг в груди стало больно, что подскочил на лежанке — и уставился широко распахнутыми глазами в темноту.  
Тихо. Ни голоса, ни ветра, хоть и впрямь холодно. Приснилось.

И потом снилось. Много-много раз.  
По первости Рауль пытался отцу-настоятелю рассказать, но тот, как про голоса услышал, так и отрезал:  
— Бес тебя морочит.  
— Святой отец, разве только бесов голоса слышать можно?  
Тот развернулся всей грузной тушей, впился взглядом:  
— А что, думаешь, к тебе ангел господень явился погреться? Сорок раз «Отче наш» прочитаешь, три дня поста. Иди с глаз моих.  
Рауль прочитал. И даже больше прочитал. И постился, к еде всегда равнодушен был, и за наказание-то не счел. Только никуда бес не делся…

Он привык. И к голосу, что стонет так жалобно, и к тому, что согреть его просит. И даже скучал, если пропадал бес надолго. А потом еще и разговаривать с ним во сне стал…  
— Почему сам не войдешь?  
Вздыхает.  
— Не могу сам, если не пустишь…  
— Почему плачешь?  
— Мерзну…  
— С чего тебе мерзнуть?  
— Холодно здесь… после ада…  
И снова Рауль просыпался, в тиши и темноте. Всякий раз просыпался, как только решался с постели подняться.

***

— Где заночевать изволите, Ваше преподобие?  
Глянь-ка, так и проехали почти весь день, а он и не заметил.  
Привстал на стременах, точно, с холма уже аббатство видно.  
— Вон, у бенедектинцев и заночуем. У меня письмо к их настоятелю, так что, на пару дней остановимся.  
Паскаль довольно кивает, хорошо-то как, а то как листья осенние все по дорогам кружат да кружат, и конца-края не видно…

— Счастлив принять под сенью нашей обители, брат мой, — настоятель улыбается приветливо, поднимаясь из-за стола с ворохом пергаментов.  
— Благодарю, брат мой.  
Рауль предпочитает лишних слов не говорить, молча протягивает свиток с лентой и печатью, и не дожидаясь разрешения, усаживается на единственный свободный стул, поставленный прямо перед хозяйским столом. И сидит глядя, как аббат, подслеповато щурясь, разбирает мелко написанные строки.  
— Да-да… Но мне нужна будет пара дней…  
— Мне велено дождаться ответа.  
Настоятель сворачивает свиток и складывает ладони домиком.  
— Брат Рауль… Раз уж Господу угодно, чтобы вы задержались тут ненадолго, могу ли обратиться к вам с просьбой?

***

— Видали? Точно говорю, братья, это его ждали!  
— Да он и на монаха-то не похож… Сутана-то где? Попутал ты что-то, брат Поль…  
Тот головой мотает, жуть до чего на корову похож, что слепней отгоняет!  
— Неееет! _Им_ разрешается… Разве не знаете, _они_ только черному генералу и подчиняются!  
— Ты еще скажи, что Святой отец им не указ… с ума сошел?!  
— Святому отцу их генерал в подчинении, а они только его и слушают…  
Симон, которого и братом-то еще никто не зовет, он тут недавно совсем и в послушниках еще, усмехается и отходит. Сами себя пугают… Ну да, про иезуитский орден много слухов ходит, только всему верить — еще в детстве от бабкиных сказок со страху помрешь. Только и развлечений, что играться с колодой карт, да с костями, которые он втихаря сумел притащить. Забавно, но иногда Симону кажется, что картинки на листах он чувствует пальцами, даже смотреть не надо. И вообще фокусы ему даются, будто всегда умел... А вообще, ску-у-у-у-ука же здесь... 

***

Выслушав просьбу аббата, Рауль еще некоторое время сидит, глядя на того широко раскрытыми глазами из-под вздернутых бровей.  
— Не ослышался ли я, святой отец?  
Настоятель чуть отводит взгляд. Иезуит поднимается во весь свой немалый рост, опирается руками в края стола, нависая над бенедектинцем с ядовитой усмешкой, как королевская кобра над мышью.  
— Я вам не заплечных дел мастер.  
— Постойте, брат мой! — бенедектинец мнется, сказано было неловко, да и просьба и впрямь дика, но какой у него выход, они уж тут всем приходом измаялись, ну как не взмолиться… — Поймите меня, он — второй сын одного из местных баронов… Старшему по праву достанется все, и деньги, и поместье, но и второго отпрыска своего сей добрый господин хотел бы устроить в жизни…  
— И потому отдал его в послушание. И не задаром ведь, поди? Иначе этого паршивца давно бы тут не было, я так полагаю?  
— Барон отписал в пользование монастыря земельный надел и годовое содержание…  
Рауль тихо смеется:  
— Ну да… Только вы с его строптивым сынишкой никак справиться не можете, а возвращать в отчий дом не хотите, ведь тогда ни монеты, ни земель… Слуууууги боооожииии…  
Из кельи хорошо виден чистый двор, на котором стоит и шепчется кучка монашков. Настоятель боязливо смотрит в спину гостю, отошедшему к окну и глядящему то ли на закат, то ли на послушников.  
— А про вас, брат мой, такая слава…  
— А? — Рауль поворачивается. — Какая еще слава?  
Бенедектинец торопливо прячет руки в рукава рясы, вот же дернуло за язык, прости Господи… Какая про тебя слава, ты в зерцало-то поглядись! Ты ж даже не пес господень, тобой не монашков, тобой клир святой пугают, вот какая у тебя слава, Рауль Бри, добрый брат иезуит… Но разве скажешь такое в лицо?!  
Серо-голубые глаза пару минут меряют аббата от макушки до пяток, скрытых под сутаной, и, наконец, щурятся:  
— Ладно… Брат мой… Велите ему в подвал спуститься после вечерней.

***

— Знаешь, зачем ты здесь?  
Симон исподлобья оглядывается, тут бывать еще не приходилось… И монах в накинутом капюшоне, что стоит к двери спиной, разглядывая что-то в небольшой нише, ему незнаком.  
— Отец-настоятель велел нести епитимью и сказал, чтоб я сюда пришел.  
— Аббат говорит, что дерзок ты и непослушен… Что сам скажешь, правда ли?  
Словно завороженный Симон смотрит, как две руки враз скидывают клобук, чуть приглаживая по пути густые пшеничные пряди… одет по-дорожному, штаны, сапоги и рубаха с распущенным воротом… и рукавами, завернутыми до локтей, открывающими вовсе не монашьи руки с плавными ручьями вен, обегающих мышцы, запястья, и спускающихся ниже, по кисти, до самых пальцев…  
Поднимает взгляд на лицо… и захлебывается вдохом…

***

— Никому не говори, дитятко, что я тебе сейчас скажу, а главное, батюшке своему не говори…  
Нянька гладит Симона по голове, бормочет что-то, от маленького котелка с травами тянет странным горьковатым дымом. Старуха растирает еще щепоть сухих цветов, обернув руку обгоревшей тряпкой, подхватывает дужку и привычно выливает варево в широкую и низкую глиняную кружку. А потом в несколько глотков выпивает…  
Симон ждет, тут интересно, шалаш нянька устроила подальше от замка, в лесу, и ему тут нравится, да и спать на земляном полу, покрытом шкурой интереснее, чем дома на кровати…  
— Слушай меня, дитя… — вдруг шепчет нянька, — я просила открыть твою судьбу, а открыли мне твою погибель… Волосы ты увидишь цвета золота, и глаза холодные, а еще увидишь в руке черную змею… А дальше я ничего не вижу, маленький мой…

***

Зато Симон видит… Сейчас… И светлые волосы, и глаза, впрямь холодные, как льдинки на крыше голубятни, сверкающие под февральским солнцем, и даже змею черную — длинный, свитый из тонких вымоченных и продубленных полос кнут…  
Он-то, глупец, думал, что погибель его — девица, красы невиданной, которая змей привораживать умеет… А гибнет… гибнет… глядя в мерцающие голубым радужки мужских глаз в темно-золотых ресницах… тех самых глаз, что так часто ему снились ночами…

— Что молчишь?  
Кнут, сложенный вдвое, петлей толкает подбородок вверх.  
— Правда…  
— Правда, что непослушен и дерзок?  
— Да, Ваше преподобие…  
— И что наказаний не боишься?  
Симон и хотел бы сказать «да», никогда он порки не боялся, но страх проступает мелкими каплями над верхней губой и течет медлительной тонкой струйкой пота по позвонкам.  
— Имя мое знаешь?  
— Отец Рауль.  
Тот головой качает:  
— Сплетники… Встань меж столбов и возьмись за них руками. Рясу до пояса скинь.

— Знаешь, почему ты монахов здешних не боишься? Им тебя испугать нечем.  
Рауль стоит позади мальчишки, чьи запястья сам прочно притянул ремнями, растянув крестом.  
— Чем тебя пугать, розгами? Плевать ты на них хотел… Ну, высекут, ну, на горох поставят, ну голодом поморят, велика важность, да, Симон?  
Рауль делает шаг, подходя вплотную, обдавая его напряженную шею теплым дыханием.  
— Я совсем другое дело, парень… Скажу честно, удивился, когда здесь кнут нашел. Зачем он им? Коров, разве, гонять… Но если умеешь…  
Выдох растекается по голому плечу прохладой, и Симон вздрагивает распятым телом. Этот голос… ему страшно, как никогда в жизни не было… но слушать этот голос он готов вечно… у самого ли плеча или в нескольких шагах позади, как сейчас:  
— Если умеешь, Симон, то таким кнутом можно перебить позвоночник… а можно нарезать полос из спины… на новый кнут… а можно просечь мясо до самых костей с пары ударов… Не у всех получается, но мне сил хватит. Ну что, начнем?

Свист кнута не похож на змеиный. Он вообще ни на что не похож.  
Он голоден и жаден, он хочет крика, ему надо крови…  
Первый удар обжигает лопатки, ложится размашисто, чуть лениво, словно пробует его, Симона, на вкус — каков? И тут же впивается снова, чуть ниже, по ребрам, и снова — по лопаткам, и только с четвертого удара его неожиданно прошибает болью… сильной, но терпимой…  
Это он выдержит…  
Но тут кнут взвизгивает яростнее и выше и с размаху впивается в покрасневшую кожу. Раулю хорошо видно, как наливается сукровицей первый рубец, положи сюда еще пару — и пустишь кровь, а мальчишка молчит и гнется так, что в глазах вдруг темнеет…  
Напугать? Я тебя сейчас напугаю, паршивец!  
Рауль отпускает хвост на всю длину, откидывается в замах не плечом, а всей спиной, — и опоясывает тонкое тело, так, чтобы черная кожа поймала в захват весь торс, оплетясь вкруговую… и тот вдруг кричит… в соски словно впились змеиные зубы… и от этого страшно уже совсем по-другому… от такой боли умереть нельзя, но сойти с ума — в два счета!  
О боже… шепчет Симон сам себе… о боже… еще!  
И тот, чья рука держит черную змею, словно слышит его… и Симону кажется, что кнут — это продолжение длинных узловатых пальцев и гибких мышц…  
Каждый удар — всполох, окрашенный в алый и белый.  
Каждый удар высекает из груди вскрик, кончающийся стоном.  
Каждый удар рассыпает по коже бисеринки крови.  
Каждый удар все туже сжимает между ними кольцо невыносимого жара… пока мальчишка не кричит гортанно и жалко, содрогаясь всем телом, и не провисает на вывернутых руках, уронив голову…  
Рауль выпускает кнут из ослабевших пальцев и отводит со лба собственные мокрые пряди, ощущая предательскую дрожь в коленях и под ключицами…

***

Аббат обещал, что за парнем присмотрят, и впрямь, стоит Раулю выйти за дверь, туда ныряют двое монахов — отвязать, отнести в келью, приложить примочки… Не его дальше дело, нет, не его…  
Иезуит медленно шагает по лестнице, потом по крытой галерее, по дороге пиная прикорнувшего у двери слугу:  
— Лохань с чистой водой принеси…  
Выгоняет сразу, как только лохань водружается на пол в середине кельи, сдергивает рубаху, становится на колени и ныряет головой в воду, смывая не столько пот и грязь, сколько дурной сумасшедший жар и раздирающий глотку изнутри голод… вот тебе и смирение похоти, брат Рауль…  
Намоченной холодной рубахой протирает руки, шею, грудь и живот. Перекидывает ткань через плечи, быстро растирая спину. Все. Спать. Теперь спать…

Он и впрямь засыпает, едва успев вытянуться на жесткой постели, быстро погружаясь в горячечную тьму… черную… с красными вспышками вскриков… и белой кожей, разрисованной вспухающими рубцами… и голосом… жалобным и тихим…  
— Пусти меня… так холодно… пожалуйста… пусти меня…

Рауль почти стонет сквозь сон, ну вот принес же черт беса… почему сейчас?!  
Отрывает от подушки тяжелую голову, опускает босые ступни на каменный пол… и приходит в себя, стоя у двери кельи, с ладонями, прижатыми к шершавому дереву… Он не спит?!  
Срань господня, он не спит! Потому что слышит через дверь тихий, жалобный, задыхающийся шепот:  
— Пусти меня… Рауль… Пусти…  
И мальчишеский всхлип.  
Жар накатывает с такой силой, что мутнеет в глазах, и скинув засов, Рауль даже не сразу видит его, привалившегося боком к стене у самой двери.  
— Какого черта…  
Симон поднимает голову, слезы чертят по лицу дорожки, а пальцы цепляются за такие сильные руки:  
— Мне холодно…

Рауль греет его губами, собирая слезы, горькие, пахнущие морем.  
Впивается в доверчиво подставленную шею, слизывает вкус крови с узких полос поперек груди, сдергивает грубую ткань рясы — раздеть догола, чтобы не тревожить рубцы, подхватывает под ягодицы, усаживая на себя, здесь не больно, о нет, здесь совсем не больно… больно, когда жесткие ладони с силой проходятся от поясницы к плечам, но и тогда Симон не кричит, а стонет… не болезненно… возбужденно… кто скажет, где сейчас разница, между удовольствием и болью?..  
Рауль запускает пальцы в узкую тесную дырку и тянет, тянет, сжимая второй рукой закаменевший мальчишеский член, жестко засасывая кожу у ключиц…  
Рауль греет его своим пылающим телом, — потому что о мальчишку хочется тереться котом, — а еще собственными стонами и шепотом, как не услышал он этот голос раньше, почему не узнал?  
Рауль греет его ритмичными мощными ударами прямо в самое нутро, в тугую, но податливую глубину, и каждый удар — как и тогда — сжимает их тела в кольцо, все ближе, все крепче, все ярче, и ослепляет, и оглушает обоих разом, сплетенных друг с другом прочнее перепутанных столетних корней, дрожащих, почти безумных…  
Рауль целует искусанные губы и шепчет прямо в них:  
— Мой бес…

***

— Что?! — аббат смотрит на иезуита как на умалишенного. — Что вы сказали?  
Рауль пожимает плечами.  
— Мы уезжаем, брат мой.  
— Мы — это…  
— Это я, мой слуга Паскаль и ваш бывший послушник Симон.  
— Да вы и впрямь рехнулись, что ли? С какой стати?  
Рауль смеется, весело, от души.  
— Не надо так беспокоиться, брат мой, оставьте себе землю и деньги, _своего послушника_ я прокормлю сам.

Монастырские ворота медленно распахиваются навстречу утру. Паскаль привычно ворчит что-то про бурдюк с вином, проверить бы, как приторочен…  
Рауль смотрит в глаза Симона, темные, будто патока, и ловит в них искры солнца.  
У них теперь один сон на двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дурдан - замок в провинции Иль-де-Франс, резиденция Гуго Великого.  
> Во времена Филиппа Красивого замок Дурдан был местом заточения супруги его среднего сына (будущего короля Франции Филиппа V Длинного), будущей королевы Франции Жанны Бургундской.


End file.
